


Dear Samuel

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spock isn't weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't think it's "weird" to check messages when you have permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Samuel

Dear Samuel,  
As watched by Jim and openly written by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Samuel,

Greetings to you. I am addressed simply as “Spock,” as my full name is too difficult for non-Vulcans to pronounce. The exceptions to this were my mother, and now Jim.

I am of Vulcan and Human heritage, Samuel. My father is the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek, and my mother was a school teacher called Amanda Grayson. I am from the planet T'Khasi, though I now consider Sol III my home. You may know them as Vulcan and Earth, respectively.

James is aware that I am reading his messages. I believe it is not “weird,” as I have his permission.

We shall speak later,  
Spock


End file.
